Just another route
by apacho1999
Summary: Qué pasaría si durante el camino de regreso a la base Shintaro se separara por un momento del grupo salvando así, sin saberlo, su propia vida? Cómo reaccionara al ver que sus amigos han sido asesinados? Qué hará cuando se entere del secreto de la medusa?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, mi nombre es apacho1999 y soy un nuevo autor de fics, realmente no creo ser muy bueno así que si quieren darme alguna sugerencia siéntanse libres de decirla en los reviews, les agradezco felizmente que hayan decidido leer JUST ANOTHER ROUT y daré lo mejor de mí para actualizar lo mas rápidamente posible.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes aparecidos en este fic a excepción de los oc pertenecen de su respectivo autor, yo solo los usos para formar una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo con el fic.**

**JUST ANOTHER ROUTE**

**cap1**

**POV Shintaro**

Después de dos años de estar encerrado en mi cuarto me vi en la necesidad de salir debido a una estúpida pelea que tuve con Ene, que resulto en la perdida de mi teclado, por lo que tuve que salir a comprar otro. Esto iba a ser algo rápido: salía, esquivaba el contacto visual con la gente, llegaba al centro comercial, COPRABA EL MALDITO TECLADO, y me iba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que en el paso cuatro llego un grupo terrorista que secuestro a media clientela incluyéndome, y en una serie de acontecimientos me vi envuelto en una extraña organización llamada "mekakushi-dan" en la cual resulta que mi hermanita menor Momo es la integrante número cinco, y Ene sin importarle mi opinión felizmente me enlisto a mi también como el integrante número siete y a sí misma como la integrante número seis.

Como sea en este momento me encuentro caminando con estos chicos devuelta a la base después de lo que yo consideraba la salida al parque más agotadora en toda mi vida, nunca fui muy atlético, y estuve dos años encerrado en mi condenada habitación, no tenía fuerzas para nada, aun así me arrastraron al parque de diversiones, me hicieron caminar todo el día, y para acabarla, e hicieron caminar de vuelta cargando a mary, en serio a quien se le ocurre?

-Estoy cansado- dije a nadie en particular para liberar un poco de frustración -no volveré a un parque de diversiones de nuevo-

-lamento eso. No creí que ella fuese a colapsar después de todo ese trabajo... oye mary puedes caminar?- dijo la integrante número uno del mekakushi-dan kido, la actual danchou (líder).

-uhh, tengo sueño, solo un poco más, seto puedes cargarme?- dijo la bolita esponjosa que traía en la espalda al integrante número cuatro "seto".

-claro mary, ven acá- dijo seto mientras cargaba a mary en su espalda liberándome a mí del horrible martirio, aunque debido a que él tenía una aparentemente mejor condición que la mía le resulto tan fácil como carga una pequeña mochila.

-pero Shintaro no es genial? puede que nunca vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de cargar a una chica- dijo con su típico tono de burla el integrante número tres "mano", parece que últimamente su rol era molestarme.

-hm, hey ene que pasa?- le pregunte al integrante numero seis ene , la cual era algo así como un virus de computadora que me había estado acompañando desde hace un año cuando llego a mi computador, siempre está muy animada por lo que me dio curiosidad el porqué de su semblante melancólico.

-a que se refiere maestro?- me dijo con el tono de cuando atrapan a alguien en medio de una travesura.

-has estado inusualmente callada. Porque estas tan distraída?-pregunte.

- nada! solo recordaba algunas cosas es todo!- dijo rápidamente -dios! es porque el maestro empezó preguntar por el pasado!

-eh? que dijiste sobre el pasado?- pregunte curioso.

-te dije que es secreto!- contesto ene haciendo un gracioso puchero -como pensé eres tan insensible como siempre! - me regaño.

-que dijiste?!- le devolví el regaño enojado, ene simplemente se dispuso a irse de mi celular al de momo.

-huh? que pasa chicos, pelea de amantes- molesto Kano, en serio, él se la vive molestando a los demás.

-No es eso! no es eso para na- - súbitamente detuve mis palabras, lo que vi en ese momento fue suficientemente maravilloso para detener todas las funciones de mi cerebro y dejarme incapaz de articular palabra por un segundo, "porque?" se preguntaran, bueno, simplemente en ese momento alcance a ver a una cuadra una estúpida y sensual máquina expendedora de sodas. -ahhh- balbucee como un retrasado.

-Shintaro que pasa?- creo que en ese momento Kano trato de decirme algo pero no pude entender bien lo que dijo, m mente se encontraba completamente centrado en esa hermosa máquina expendedora, aquella que incluso a lo lejos se podía leer en uno de sus lados el típico logo de letras blancas en fondo rojo "COCA COLA" mi precioso néctar de los dioses.

Rápidamente revise el bolsillo de mi pantalón - SI!- exclame, todavía tenía el dinero con el que iba a comprar mi teclado - danchou! algo urgente surgió tengo que irme por un segundo los alcanzo luego chau!- lo dije lo más rápido que pude para salir corriendo en una carrera contra nadie rumbo a la máquina expendedora.

-espera onii-chan que?!- me grito mi hermana supongo que no entendió bien lo que dije pero eso poco me importo, digo, el cielo se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, por que iba a detenerme?

**POV Narrador**

-ahh- suspiro una decepcionada momo- Onii-chan siempre hace cosas como esta - ya habían dejado atrás al hikikimori, hasta el punto que ya ni siquiera podían verlo.

-tranquila momo seguramente volverá, sabe el camino de regreso a la base así que probablemente nos alcance luego- trato de animarla la danchou.

-solo espero que no intente escapar, onii-chan no es muy social que digamos.

-ya lo sabemos- dijeron todo el resto del dan inmediatamente al unísono, a momo simplemente le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza al ver su reacción.

-huh? danchou esa persona no está mirado hacia acá?- pregunto la idol del grupo dirigiendo su mirada a un chico de cabello negro y vestimenta rara, como si estuviera haciendo cosplay, el cual se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

-huh? no creo, no estarás imaginado cosas?- contesto kido.

-su... supongo que si- momo tartamudeo un poco.

Entonces el chico de cabellos negro sonrió y empezó a caminar en su dirección...

**POV Shintaro**

Al fin había llegado a la máquina expendedora, después de tanto caminar bajo el caluroso sol de agosto por fin podría tomar un descanso de la cansada tarea que era conocida como "socializar", no solo eso, ene no se encontraba en mi celular por lo que podía dedicarme sin ningún cuidado a la tarea que realmente me gustaba, y eso era, dedicarle palabras de amor a mi querida soda-chan (N.A: seriusly? '-.-). Creo que falle dos o tres veces en meter la moneda en la herradura por el cansancio, corrí a toda velocidad para llegar, y había forzado mis músculos a hacer más de lo que estaban a acostumbrados así que como respuesta estos empezaron a temblar por sobre esfuerzo.

"TRACK"

Ese fue el sonido de la soda cayendo de la máquina expendedora, pero bien mi mente podría confundirla con el celestial canto de los ángeles más hermosos del cielo con la voz de Dios mismo entremezclada discretamente entre ellos. Tome la fría soda en mis manos y la restregué por mi mejilla varias veces para bajar mi propia temperatura, luego me dispuse a abrirla:

"PSSS"

Deje que el perfume artificial de la soda invadiera mi cerebro a través de mi nariz y en un simple movimiento la guie a mi boca para iniciar a beberla. No la tome desesperadamente, la tome de a pocos tragos, tomándome mi tiempo para saborearla sentado en una banca, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, la soda se agotó y tire el envase en un cesto de basura que estaba a mi lado.

-supongo que es tiempo de volver- me levante y me dirijo camino a la base para encontrarme con el resto, maldición, la base quedaba lejos, camine por donde vine y seguí por donde recuerdo que los demás se fueron, a medida que avanzaba note como la gente poco a poco se reunía, me extrañe por un segundo pero mi duda se esfumo al ver la gran cantidad de carteles de descuento, me agache mirando al suelo para evitar a cualquier costo el contacto visual con los peatones que me rodeaban, me alegra que la ruta que kido escogió sea una no muy concurrida de hecho justo tenía que girar en un callejón vacío, bastante oscuro por cierto, y luego rodear un viejo parque que se encontraba también vacío.

Ya casi había salido del callejón cuando:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- escuche un grito a lo lejos, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era la voz de la integrante número cuatro "mary", corrí rápido y salí del callejón, pero casi vomito al ver lo que ahí había.

A lo lejos podía ver el cuerpo de Kano con un agujero en la frente, de cual salía sangre, también estaba tirado el cuerpo de kido y seto en otro charco de sangre, seto tenia destruida la nuca parecía que le dispararon en la boca, luego vi... el cuerpo de mi hermana momo tirado en el suelo con mary llorando a su lado, fue en ese momento que quede paralizado, ahí en la entrada de ese callejón caí de rodillas y llore.

-si los amas usa tus monstruosos poderes- al escuchar esa voz me percate de algo a lo cual no le preste atención antes, había un chico con cabellos y ropa negra, aunque no fueran muy visibles había manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y en su mano sostenía una pequeña pistola.

-_fue el- _pensé - _él fue el que lo hizo- _estaba molesto, solo pensaba en hacerlo pagar, me limpie las lágrimas y me levante, estaba punto de correr en dirección de ese sujeto para golpearlo hasta quedarme satisfecho pero, me volví a quedar paralizado, esta vez no por el asco y el shock de ver a mis "amigos" muertos, mi ardiente sensación de enojo rápidamente se apagó y fue reemplazada por un friolento miedo, producto de haber visto de lejos los ojos de ese sujeto, el instinto animal que se mantiene dormido en los humanos se activó en mi de golpe, me dijo "si te acercas vas a morir", ese pensamiento me dejo estático en mi lugar -_maldijo, MALDICION!-_ el tipo que asesino a mi hermana se encontraba a unos metros en frente, y yo solo podía quedarme ahí viendo como sonría macabramente, como si fuera un loco escapado del manicomio, lo peor de todo es que, en medio de esa sensación de impotencia me sentí un poco aliviado, una ligera sensación de "qué bueno que no estuve aquí" paso por mi mente, luego sentí asco de mí mismo, como podía pensar eso en un momento así.

-no tengo interés en un mundo en el que ellos se hayan ido- escuche decir a mary mientras en sus mejillas salían unas pequeñas escamas, sus ojos se volvían rojos y su cabello tomaba forma de extrañas espinas, su miraba daba a entender que ya no pensaba con claridad.

El sujeto de cabello negro puso una cara de sorpresa, pero lego sonrió satisfecho ante las palabras de mary, como si esa extraña transformación fuera parte de sus planes, así sin más el chico de cabello negro camino tranquilo fuera del parque.

Fue hasta que el desapareció completo de mi campo visión que pude volver a moverme, corrí rápido a los cuerpos de mis "amigos" para ver si de milagro alguno seguía vivo, pero fue en vano, incluso mi hermana no era más que otro cadáver, pude ver como cerca de ella se encontraba su celular destruido, parece ser que ni ene se salvó de la masacre.

Pero algo más paso, de los cuerpos de mis "amigos" y de momo, así como del celular donde se encontraba ene salió unas serpientes negras y se posaron alrededor de mary.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- mary volvió a gritar y algo parecido a un portal por el cual se podían ver varios engranajes se abrió detrás de ella.

Pero no le tome mucha importancia, desde ayer había visto varias cosas relacionados con poderes sobrenaturales para estar demasiado sorprendido ahora, así que con toda la frustración y confusión que llevaba por ver la masacre que se llevó a cabo me dirigí a mary para conseguir respuestas.

-QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI MARY?!- le pregunte desesperado por saber.

-ehh?... Shintaro-kun?- dijo sorprendida, parecía que había salido de un trance -estabas vivo? - entonces mary sonrió un poco con una pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

El portal que estaba detrás de mary nos absorbió a ella y a mí, pero yo me lo tome con calma... si claro, tan solo grite gaymente porque al parecer estábamos cayendo al vacío, pero el suelo llego pronto, lo suficiente para caer en sin lastimarme.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO MARY?- pregunte nuevamente desesperado.

-no tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar, entonces mary tomando mi cara entre sus manos me miro a los ojos entones dos serpientes negras se asomaron por los costados de su cabeza y se metieron por mis ojos, un gran dolor recorrió desde mis ojos hasta mi cerebro, llenándolo de imágenes de momentos y muertes que se repetían una y otra vez. Sostuve mi cabeza por el dolor, y finalmente cuando las imágenes se detuvieron, pude articular palabras, esta vez de forma más relajada- que es esto?... que son estas imágenes?- pregunte a nadie en particular.

- Shintaro, escúchame- me llamo mary, yo solo voltee en su dirección por reflejo - no tengo tiempo de explicar, tan pronto te encuentres consiente de ti mismo de nuevo ve buscarme en mi casa.

-QUE? OYE NO ENTIENDO NADA!- pero no pude seguir hablando, una puerta me absorbió y todo se puso negro

...

Desperté en mi cama agitado, recordando lo que paso en los dos últimos días

-_fue un sueño-_ pensé aliviado, es cierto, si lo pensaba detenidamente era imposible que todo lo que vi fuera real, pero mi alrededor llamo mi atención... todo se veía mas grande, no solo eso, las paredes de mi cuarto habían cambiado al color que tenían cuando iba en primaria - _no es posible-_ lentamente voltee mi cara hacia el reloj digital que también marcaba la fecha...

Era 10 de abril de XXXX... mi décimo cumpleaños.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo de "just another route", espero que lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes aparecidos en este fic a excepción de los oc son pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo solo los uso para formar una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno sin más les dejo con el fic.**

**JUST ANOTHER ROUTE**

**Cap 2**

**POV Shintaro**

Desperté en mi cama agitado, recordando lo que paso en los dos últimos días.

-_fue un sueño-_ pensé aliviado, es cierto, si lo pensaba detenidamente era imposible que todo lo que vi fuera real, pero mi alrededor llamo mi atención... todo se veía mas grande, no solo eso, las paredes de mi cuarto habían cambiado al color que tenían cuando iba en primaria - _no es posible-_ lentamente volteé mi cara hacia el reloj digital que también marcaba la fecha...

Era 10 de abril de XXXX... mi décimo cumpleaños.

...

-ONII-CHAN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaba una pequeña Momo a la vez que entraba a mi cuarto, detrás le seguían mi madre cargando un pastel con diez velas encendidas, y mi padre con un pequeño regalo que tenía atados unos globos.

-feliz cumpleaños Shintaru-kun - dijo esta vez mi madre - eh?... Shintaro-kun te encuentras bien?- dijo ahora con un tono algo preocupado, la razón? nuevamente me había paralizado por el shock, en ese momento la hermana que había visto morir en sueños seguía ahí, no debería ser nada raro si pensaba que eso había sido un sueño, pero era definitivamente imposible que mi padre que juraría que si había muerto ahogado por salvar a mi hermana estuviera aquí, de hecho, es imposible siquiera que este aquí de nuevo en este momento que según yo, paso ya hace varios. Solo habían dos explicaciones, o me volví loco, o...

-Viaje en el tiempo...-murmure en un tono tan bajo que creo que nadie me escucho. De repente todas las imágenes que vi en mi sueño cuando esas serpientes se metieron a mis ojos me llegaron de golpe. -guh!- di un ligero gemido de dolor mientras me sostenía la cabeza, mi familia se veía un poco preocupada respecto a eso.

-"_tan pronto te encuentres consiente de ti mismo de nuevo ve buscarme en mi casa_."- las palabras que me dijo mary en mi sueño resonaron en mi cabeza, así que a esto se refería cuando dijo "tan pronto te encuentres consiente de ti mismo".

-Shintaro-kun?, oye, estas bien?- las preguntas de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-eh? si estoy bien madre, no te preocupes- como sea, de momento no les podía decir nada, definitivamente me tacharían de loco y me encerrarían en un manicomio si les cuento una historia tan loca como "en realidad soy su hijo de dieciocho años que ha venido del futuro", era realmente una mala idea, en ese momento solo podía fingir, luego tendría que encontrarme con Mary para conseguir respuestas.

-Bueno si estás bien entonces toma tu regalo- dijo mi padre mientras me acercaba la pequeña caja rectangular roja adornada con un listón azul.

Delicadamente removí el listón azul y abrí la caja. Ahí adentro había una lapicera roja con detalles metálicos, con un pequeño paquete de puntillas 0.5. Ahora que lo pienso de niño siempre pedía cosas así de simples.

-Gracias Mama, Gracias Papa- dije sonriente, el regalo en si no era nada especial, pero que tanto mi hermana y mi padre que según mis memorias habían muerto estuvieran aquí con migo me hacía bastante feliz, pero todavía no podía estar 100% tranquilo, aún tenía la intranquilidad de saber qué diablos fue lo que paso en mis memorias.

...

Unos momentos después de desayunar me vestí para ir a la escuela, si mal lo recuerdo en este momento estoy en 5tp año de primaria, como sea, tan solo me puse unos zapatos negros con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con unas cuantas rayas azules, mi ropa era bastante colorida en aquel entonces.

Salí de la casa tomado de la mano con mi hermana de un lado y con mi madre del otro, esta última nos acompañó a la parada de autobús, para mi edad psicológica que mi madre me acompañara era algo muy vergonzoso, pero me resigne al recordar que en esta época tengo diez años, así que no se le puede hacer nada.

...

Unos minutos después ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, todos mis compañeros caminaron a la entrada, pero yo solo me escabullí para saltearme las clases, en ese momento nada me importaba más que conseguir las respuestas de lo que estaba pasando, y solo mary podría decirme lo que quería oír.

Cuando el guardián de la entrada no miraba corrí y salí de la escuela rumbo a la futura base del Mekakushi-dan, ahí espere encontrarme con mary pero al llegar no estaba, solo era un viejo apartamento abandonado.

Acaso no había dicho ella que la buscara en su casa, no se me ocurría otro lugar que podría ser la casa de Mary... un segundo... "casa de Mary"?... -guh!- un fragmento de las imágenes que me implantaron esas serpientes golpeo de la nada mi cabeza causándome un ligero dolor, en esas imágenes me vi a mi mismo junto a Kido, a Mary y a un chico albino al cual recordé con el nombre de Konoha saliendo de la base diciendo algo sobre ir a la casa de Mary. En ese momento supe hacia dónde ir.

Después de caminar un largo tramo del viaje me encontré frente al bosque en el cual recuerdo que quedaba la casa de Mary, sin más que hacer me dispuse a entrar en el bosque.

**DOS HORAS DESPUES...**

Poco después de entrar al bosque me encontré con que estaba caminado en círculos, esto es extraño, no recuerdo que la vez que vine con Mary, Kido y Konoha nos hayamos perdido, aquella vez simplemente entramos, caminamos derechos en una dirección y llegamos, pero ahora no importaba que ruta siguiera siempre acababa en el mismo punto.

_-"quien es ese chico de ahí?"- _escuche decir entre los árboles.

_-" no sé, debería largarse"_- dijo otra voz.

_-"si, lárgate niño!"- _ exclamo otra voz mientras otras voces se le unían gritándome que me largara.

-Quien está ahí?!- grite buscando a quienes estaban tratando de correrme del bosque.- sal de donde quiera que estés!

Los arbustos empezaron a moverse y de ellos salieron un gran grupo de animales enojados, y para mi sorpresa un topo exclamo:

-Bah! es solo un enano humano!- eso no lo pase desapercibido.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO?!- le grite furioso, un segundo... como es que de la nada podía entender lo que un topo me estaba diciendo? no pude pensar mucho en eso por de la nada varios animales se abalanzaron sobre mí y empezaron a golpearme.

-ESPEREN!- grito una voz grave con bastante autoridad, en ese momento todos los animales se detuvieron y se apartaron formando un camino por el cual se acercaba un ciervo macho mientras varios animales murmuraban cosas como: _"es el jefe" _o _"el jefe ha llegado"_ cosas por el estilo, por lo que pude ver ese siervo era el jefe de los animales, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo tan rápido llego después de volver a oír la voz.

-Es extraño ver a un humano por aquí, por lo que veo aun eres joven, pero si intentas lastimarnos, tendremos que atacarte- me advirtió el hámster que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del siervo, una gota de sudor recorrió mi nuca, al parecer el hámster era el jefe - hum? esos ojos-dijo el hámster con un tono de extrañeza.

Yo me paralicé, no quería ni pensar que mi teoría sobre la repentina extrañeza del hámster fuera correcta.

- que tienen mis ojos?- pregunte con una "bad póker face".

-esos ojos rojos, ya veo, con que tú eres como aquel monstruo- dijo el hámster.

Maldición, parece que atine pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando una pequeña casa que debería estar en ese bosque, no sé si podría indicarme en donde la puedo encontrar- pregunte de manera respetuosa al jefe hámster, lo último que quería en ese momento era tener a ese montón de animales abalanzándose hacia mi por segunda vez.

-ahh, te refieres a la casa donde vive el monstruo, sígueme, te llevare hacía con los de tu especie- el hámster dio media vuelta y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, parece que de alguna manera entendió mis palabras.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No te molestes, lo mejor es que estés con los de tu especie- dijo dejando en claro que no tenía intenciones de ser amistoso.

Anduvimos caminado por unas horas en el bosque, durante ese tiempo pise accidentalmente una serpiente la cual estuvo a punto de atacarme pero el hámster con la simple mirada espanto a la serpiente demostrando que no era el jefe por nada, "que genial" fue lo único que pensé, pero solo por un segundo, mi mente todavía estaba tratando de entender como era que yo podía entender y hablar con los animales así que decidí preguntar.

-hum, disculpe jefe- decidí llamarlo jefe debido a que todos los animales se referían a el de esa forma.

-Que ocurre humano?- me contesto.

-Como es posible que pueda hablar con ustedes?-le pregunte.

-respecto como es que tu logras entendernos... ni idea- una gota de sudor resbalo por mi nuca- pero respecto a cómo nosotros logramos entenderte... es más bien como si tus pensamientos llegaran directo a nuestros cerebros en vez de descifrar el significado de tus palabras como normalmente ocurre en una conversación- me explico.

-a que se refiere? - no había acabado de entender lo que había dicho.

-en palabras más simples, no es que entendamos lo que dices, sino más bien que escuchamos tus pensamientos- dijo el jefe.

-Todos los animales pueden leer los pensamientos de los humanos?- pregunte todavía confundido por la explicación.

-no, los animales no deberíamos poder saber lo que los humanos dicen y viceversa- contesto.

Solo quede más confundido, lo sí se supone que no podemos hablar los unos con otros no deberíamos poder comunicarnos como lo estábamos haciendo ahora.

-hemos llegado- anuncio el hámster.

Yo me acerque y pude ver la casa que se sostenía en medio de un lago que recuerdo haber visitado en mis recuerdos con Kido, Konoha y Mary.

-Gracias por traer...- me di la vuelta para agradecerle al jefe, pero este ya estaba caminado varios metros a lo lejos, parece que realmente no tiene intenciones de hacer amigos.

Como sea, me acerque y camine por el puente de madera que conectaba la casa con la orilla, una vez estuve frente a la puerta la golpee unas cuantas veces para ver si Mary abría.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Entonces escuche unas pisadas del otro lado de puerta que se acercaron hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

-Shintaro-kun, bienvenido- me recibió Mary con una gran sonrisa y con la naturalidad de cuando recibes una visita casual de un amigo o pariente.

-puedo pasar?- decidí no exaltarme, conociendo a Mary si yo entraba en pánico y la espantaba ella comenzaría a llorar como un cachorro y luego yo me sentiría culpable, eso lo aprendí en uno de mis recuerdos.

-Por supuesto pasa- dijo sonriendo.

El interior era exactamente como lo recordaba, un recibidor grande rodeado de libros con unas escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

-quieres algo de te?-me ofreció Mary.

-si por favor- le conteste, todo el camino me había dejado sediento.

...

Después de tomar él te y elogiar Mary por lo delicioso que estaba me dispuse a preguntar por lo que había venido.

-Mary, exactamente que está sucediendo? Como es que estamos ocho años en el pasado?- pregunte, entonces el rostro de Mary se puso serio, un rostro que no recuerdo haber visto en todos mis recuerdo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores, nuevamente les agradezco por leer este fic y gracias aún más para los que comentan, hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Just another route" ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes aparecidos en este fic a excepción de los oc pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo solo los uso para formar una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más que añadir les dejo con el fic**

**JUST ANOTHER ROUTE**

**Cap. 3**

**POV Shintaro**

Después de tomar él te y elogiar Mary por lo delicioso que estaba me dispuse a preguntar por lo que había venido.

-Mary, exactamente que está sucediendo? Como es que estamos ocho años en el pasado?- pregunte, entonces el rostro de Mary se puso serio, un rostro que no recuerdo haber visto en todos mis recuerdo.

...

-...-

-...-

El silencio reino por unos minutos en el recibidor tornando el ambiente en un incómodo, pensé en volver a preguntar para romper el hielo pero entonces Mary puso una pequeña sonrisa y contesto.

-la razón de que estemos ocho años en el pasado es que yo devolví el tiempo- esperen, acaba de decir algo completamente increíble como si fuera lo más natural del mundo?

-Ha?- fue lo único que atine a decir ante su respuesta -espera, no entiendo, como es que tú puedes devolver el tiempo?

-para ser más exactos, no es exactamente regresar en el tiempo, es más bien que reinicio el mundo desde cero, pero aun así no puedo recordar nada hasta cierto tiempo después- dijo tranquilamente la medusa -Shintaro-kun, cuando regrese el tiempo la última vez te permití ver tus recuerdos de todos los otros mundos, así que estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, la historia sobre mi abuela, las miles de veces que nuestros amigos murieron y la persona que se encargó de que la tragedia se repitiera- me confundí un poco por sus palabras.

-a que te refi- GUH!- nuevamente el dolor cabeza detuvo mis pensamientos para mostrarme imágenes de como morían una y otra vez mis amigos, como en ocasiones era ese chico vestido de negro y otras veces el padre de Allano, y repentinos flashes pasaban por mi memoria.

_..._

_-la serpiente de aclarar la mirada poseyó a nuestro padre durante el accidente en el cual murieron tanto mi padre como mi madre el 15 de agosto de XXXX y usa su deseo como medio para mantenerse en este mundo, ya que solo puede estar aquí mientras cumple un deseo, pero eso también significa que cuando termina un deseo el ya no puede permanecer aquí, así que usa el poder de la medusa para regresar el tiempo y así poder quedarse en nuestro mundo para siempre- decía Kano explicándonos a mí y al resto del dan, su rostro expresaba una clara melancolía._

_..._

_- En otras palabras nuestras habilidades provienen de las serpientes de la cabeza de la medusa, a su vez las serpientes en nuestros cuerpos buscan instintivamente reunirse con la serpiente reina que posee Mary- explico Kido después de leer el cuaderno de la madre de Ayano._

_..._

_-MASTER! POR FAVOR DETENGASE!- gritaba Ene en lágrimas mientras dirigía las tijeras rojas a mi cuello._

_..._

Desperté tumbado en el sofá mirando al techo, todas mis memorias habían vuelto completamente a mí.

-Cómo te sientes Shintaro-kun?- me pregunto la pequeña medusa.

-Solo algo adolorido de la cabeza- conteste tranquilamente.

-Por tu manera de hablar puedo ver que ya recuerdas todo a la perfección- contesto.

-Bien, se podría decir, todavía estoy confundido por algunas cosas pero al menos recuerdo las partes importantes, pero todavía tengo unas cuantas preguntas.-

-Hum? cuales podrían ser?- pregunto Mary.

-Porque mis ojos son rojos? No recuerdo haber muerto alguna vez en lo que llevo vivo en este mundo, y mucho menos haberlo hecho con alguien más en un 15 de agosto - le pregunte a la ajironada.

-AH eso, acaso olvidaste que te di dos serpientes en el mundo pasado?-

Un pequeño flashback de como dos serpientes se metían en mis ojos cruzo mi mente.

-Ahora que lo dices... Un segundo! si fueron dos serpientes eso significa...-

-A diferencia de los demás que obtuvieron su poder muriendo en pareja tu obtuviste dos habilidades ya que las obtuviste directamente de una medusa- contesto Mary adelantándose a mi pregunta -"Robar la mirada" y "Favorecer la mirada", esa fueron las habilidades que te di.

Según lo recuerdo "Robar la mirada" era la habilidad de Seto para leer las mentes de los demás y "Favorecer la mirada" era la habilidad de Ayano para hacer que los demás supieran lo que ella pensaba... Ya entiendo por qué podía hablar con los animales.

-Entiendo, entonces esta es mi siguiente pregunta, Porque hasta ahora es que puedo recordar los demás mundos y por qué parece ser que solo yo recuerdo?-

-Hasta ahora la yo que reiniciaba los mundos lo hacía sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se podía decir que estaba en un "trance", y debido a ello incluso yo perdía mis recuerdos, creo que solo la serpiente de aclarar la mirada era capaz de recordar- contesto Mary

-entonces como es que esta vez ambos recordamos todo?-

-ah, eso sería gracias a ti Shintaro-kun- dijo la medusa mientras apuntaba hacia a mí.

-Eh? a gracias a mí?- pregunte esta vez apuntando yo hacia mí mismo.

-SIP- dijo mostrando una sonrisa infantil como en los otros mundos - gracias a que Shintaro-kun apareció y me llamo mientras estaba en trance pude recobrar mis sentidos y tal vez debido a que me encontraba en "modo medusa" pude recordar todos los demás mundos y así pude reiniciar correctamente el mundo logrando conservar nuestros recuerdos y darte a ti las habilidades de "robar la mirada" y "favorecer la mirada", aunque debido a eso solo fui capaz de retroceder ocho años- contesto Mary con un rostro completamente infantil, como un niños de primaria que contestaba correctamente la pregunta de su profesor.

-Parece ser que no importa cuántas memorias tengas no cambiara tu actitud infantil- me burle un podo de ella.

-No quiero oír eso de ti en este momento- dijo burlonamente mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-ah, tienes razón se supone que hoy apenas cumplo los diez años- dije dándome cuenta que me acababan de "quemar" por así decirlo.

-Eh!? Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- yo solo asentí ante la pregunta de la medusa- no lo sabía, FELZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHINTARO-KUN!- me felicito Mary mientras me abrazaba - quieres que te hornee un pastel como regalo?- me ofreció.

-Gracias por la oferta pero tengo que volver a casa antes de que mis padres se den cuenta que no fui a la escuela- dije recordando que se supone que deberá estar en la escuela en ese momento.

-ahh que lastima, yo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para poder hacer un pastel- dijo mientras hacia un puchero, así que su objetivo real era el pastel -Pero Shintaro-kun… - su rostro volvió nuevamente a ser serio- estoy segura que sabes cuál es el objetivo de que ambos conservemos nuestros recuerdos, no?-

No había necesidad de pensar tanto, la razón era más que obvia - prevenir que la tragedia ocurra nuevamente, no?- Mary solo asintió con una sonrisa en señal de aprobación, yo le devolví la sonrisa- entonces, nos vemos mañana- me despedí.

-Hasta mañana Shintaro-kun- se despidió la medusa.

Salí de la casa de Mary, el jefe hámster se encontraba al final del puente y me guio a la salida del bosque, por lo que tarde menos en salir y pude llegar a tiempo a la escuela sin levantar sospechas, justo a tiempo para la hora de salida, por suerte tampoco era muy social en la primaria por lo que mis compañeros no notaron mi ausencia y creo que ni el profesor se molestara en preguntar por qué falte, quien dice que ser antisocial no tiene sus ventajas.

Salí de la escuela y al llegar a mi casa mi familia me celebro con un pastel, me asegura de guardar un pedazo para llevárselo mañana a Mary, si lo pienso bien se podría decir que era mi única amiga en la actualidad.

...

**POV Ayano**

-Ayano baja por favor!- me llamo mi madre desde el primer abajo

-Ya voy mama!- le conteste, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de mi casa, ahí pude ver a mi mama con tres niños aparentemente dos años menores que yo.

- Escucha bien Ayano desde ahora eres la hermana mayor de estos pequeños y ustedes niños - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los niños- desde ahora Ayano es su Hermana mayor así que traten de llevarse bien, de acuerdo?

-Ehh?- había escuchado de mis padres que íbamos a adoptar a unos niños pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

-De acuerdo, llevémonos bien Onee-chan mi nombre es Kano Shuuya - dijo tímidamente el chico rubio.

-lo.. Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Kido Tsubomi - dijo en tono bajo la chica de cabello verde.

-yo soy Seto Kousuke, un... UN PLACER CONOCRETE- dijo (grito) el chico de cabello negro con un notable sonrojo, ante esto el rubio puso una sonrisa traviesa se acercó al chico y le susurro.

-que pasa Seto, te gusta?- no pude oír lo que dijo.

-NO...NO ES ESO SHUUYA!- dijo aún más sonrojado Seto, yo solo puse una cara de confusión al no saber de qué estaba hablando, pero aun así me reí de lo ocurrido.

-mi nombre es Tateyama Ayano, un placer conocerlos- me incline en señal de saludo, pude ver como los niños sonreían y por un momento vi que sus ojos se volvían rojos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, nuevamente me se presenta ante ustedes el "escritor novato" apacho1999, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Para: **

**naruto-qwuqe: gracias por ser mi primer review me alegra que lo disfrutes.**

**ana-chan1608: gracias por creer en mi historia TTvTT**

**maki-imotto: perdon por el error, la ortografia se me da fatal, espero mejorar eso, y veo que notaste el ShinMary, de hecho cree la historia originalmente pensando en hacer un one-shot, pero pensé, btich please, las cosas no se darán tan fácilmente, y así surgió el fic.**

**shigatsu-san: gracias por los cumplidos, y espero que puedas conseguir más tiempo en internet XD**

**PD.**

**Posiblemente me tarde más en subir capítulos desde que entre a la escuela y espero que sean pacientes, fuer de eso no tengo más que decir.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes aparecidos en este fic a excepción de los oc pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo solo los uso para formar una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**sin más los dejo con el fic, que lo disfruten.**

**JUST ANOTHER ROUTE**

**Cap 4**

**PV Shintaro**

Salí de la casa de Mary, el jefe hámster se encontraba al final del puente y me guio a la salida del bosque, por lo que tarde menos en salir y pude llegar a tiempo a la escuela sin levantar sospechas, justo a tiempo para la hora de salida, por suerte tampoco era muy social en la primaria por lo que mis compañeros no notaron mi ausencia y creo que ni el profesor se molestara en preguntar por qué falte, quien dice que ser antisocial no tiene sus ventajas.

Salí de la escuela y al llegar a mi casa mi familia me celebro con un pastel, me asegura de guardar un pedazo para llevárselo mañana a Mary, si lo pienso bien se podría decir que era mi única amiga en la actualidad.

...

-SHINTARO-KUN, DESPIERTA- me desperté al oír el grito de mi madre desde la cocina, me levante de la cama y me coloque una camisa de botones a cuadros de color azul oscuro con una playera blanca debajo de esta que tenía escrito la palabra "paz" en kanji de manera vertical y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis cafés.

Baje para ver que mi hermana ya estaba comiendo, yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo y tomando los palillos comencé a comer.

Después de comer, como "aparentemente era costumbre" mi madre nos llevó a mí y a Momo a la parada de autobús, al llegar a la escuela corrí con la intención de escaparme pero un grupo de estudiantes se puso en mi camino, ahora que recuerdo yo en este mundo soy intimidado por los alumnos de grado superiores por mis buenas notas.

-Que pasa cerebrito?- dijo el más grande, aparentemente el líder -planeas escapar? eso es cruel, recuerda que ayer no viniste y se te olvido pagar tus impuestos- dijo tratando de intimidarme, los otros dos se pusieron a sus costados para intimidarme.

-_ahh_- suspire mentalmente mientras colocaba mi mano en mi cara imitando un "facepalm", como era siquiera que se llamaba este idiota? Yo... Yoto... mmm... Ah! Yotoka, si mal lo recuerdo su nombre era Yotoka, era alumno del sexto grado -lo siento en este momento no estoy de humor para esto, podrían simplemente dejarme en paz?- dije tranquilamente sin quitar mi mano de mi cara, el yo de este mundo probablemente tendría miedo y estaría asustado, pero a decir verdad en este momento no me interesaba perder el tiempo.

-EHH, que dijiste maldito cara apestosa?!- dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo jalándome de mi camisa.

"cara apestosa"?, en serio?, diablos, Yotoka no tenía buena imaginación para los insultos, pero no dije en nada, digo, mentalmente él tenía unos 11 o 12 años, bueno, yo debería estar apenas en mi cuarto grado pero en este mundo me subieron un año en el jardín de niños por ser inteligente, ahora que recuerdo habían un par de mundos en los que yo era sempai de Ayano y estaba en el mismo grado que Haruka y Takane, parece que eso es por lo que me intimidaban constantemente diciéndome cosas como "cerebrito" o "nerd", bueno realmente no me importaba, en este momento tan solo quería irme rápido.

Vi como Yotoka levantaba su puño con la intención de propiciarme un puñetazo en la cara, -ahh-volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos para que no vieran como se tornaban rojos- estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso, Yokyun?- Yotoka detuvo su puño en el aire y aparentemente se sorprendió

-Yokyun?- pregunto el chico a su derecha.

Por qué Yotoka estaba tan sorprendido? bueno, además de ser un vergonzoso sobre nombre esa era el nombre con el que su querida madre le decía.

-como sabes...?- pregunto, pude notar como su tono de voz se volvía un poco inseguro.

Yo solo me acerque y le susurre en el oído - Sera mejor que tú y tus amigos se larguen antes de que le diga a todos que tu todavía mojas la cama- lo intimide un poco.

Yotoka trago saliva, me soltó y se largó con los otros dos siguiéndole con caras confundidas por la actitud de su jefe.

Yo desactive "robar miradas" y me dispuse a escapar de la escuela por segunda vez en mi vida.

...

Llegue nuevamente al bosque y una vez ahí el jefe Hámster me guio de nuevo a casa de Mary y me dejo enfrente del puente como la última vez.

-Bienvenido Shintaro-kun- me saludo Mary.

-Buenos días Mary- le devolví el saludo, ella me hizo un gesto para que pasara a la sala y me sentara, eso hice y ella comenzó a preparar te.

-Oye Mary- le hable mientras sacaba la rebanada de pastel que le había apartado- ten, te guarde esto-

-Yey paste!- volvió a su modo infantil- muchas gracias Shintaro-kun- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- por favor déjalo sobre la mesilla- me dijo.

Mientras ponía el pastel en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá pude notar como ansiosamente aumentaba la velocidad con la que preparaba él te, no necesitaba activar "robar miradas" para saber lo que ella estaba pensando, era obvio que se moría de ganas de probar el pastel.

Poco después Mary coloco las tazas de té y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente para empezar a comer el pastel

-Entonces- empezó hablar ella mientras comía con un rostro que solo se compara al de un cachorrillo mordisqueando un delicioso hueso (Kawai mode on)- has pensado en algo para evitar la tragedia?- pregunto de manera casual, era increíble que preguntara algo tan serio con un rostro tan tierno.

-ahh- suspire como respuesta- a decir verdad tengo un par de ideas- dije mientras me relajaba en el sofá.

-ohh! en serio? cuales- me pregunto ansiosa, supongo que la idea de que sus amigos podrían ser salvados.

-Bueno, mi primera idea es evitar que nuestros amigos se involucren con nosotros-dije tranquilo.

-Mm? a que te refieres Shintaro-kun?!- dijo Mary, al parecer la idea de alejarse de ellos no le gustaba, incluso el pedazo de pastel que sostenía con el tenedor cayo devuelta al plato.

- me refiero- comencé a explicar- evitarlos hasta solucionar el problema con la serpiente, podremos reunirnos con ellos después de eso- pareció tranquilizarla.

-Aun no entiendo como eso puede servir para evitar la tragedia-dijo Mary aun confundida.

-Bueno, el objetivo de esto sería evitar que la serpiente se entere que tienes amigos- trate de explicar.

-Ahh?- parece que estaré aquí un buen rato.

-escucha Mary, la serpiente no sabe que tanto tu como yo recordamos lo sucedido en todo los demás mundos, por lo que piensa que este mundo es como los demás, recuerda que la razón para que la serpiente nos mataba en primer lugar es para que tu salgas de control y rebobines el mundo-explique, Mary pareció comprender un poco pero decidí aterrizar un poco la idea - ósea, si la serpiente no sabe que tienes amigos el no atacara todavía, por que su objetivo es matar tus amigos para que pierdas el control.

-ah, ya veo!- parece que Mary finalmente comprendió, para este momento ella había terminado el pastel y había colocado el plato sobre la mesa.

-bueno, la siguiente idea es evitar tantas muertes como sea posible-comencé a hablar de nuevo- las muertes de Kido, Kano y Seto no las podemos evitar ya que estas ya sucedieron, pero las muertes de los padres de Ayano, de Ayano, de Momo y de Hiyori y Hibiya las podemos evitar, de esa manera evitaremos que se vean involucrados en lo que nos deshacemos de la serpiente.

-oh entiendo, pero... por qué no salvamos a Ene-chan y a Haruka-san- esa pregunta me la esperaba pero apreté mis puños para poder decir lo siguiente.

-a ellos tendremos que dejarlos, si ellos no mueren por el Daze probablemente morirán poco después por sus propias enfermedades- dije un poco decepcionado de mí mismo, no importaba cuanto lo pensara era la única manera de alargar sus vidas- Takane y Haruka murieron por causas naturales, la única razón por la que siguen vivos en los otros mundos es porque la serpiente alargo sus vidas un año para que sus muertes coincidieran el 15 de agosto y no sé cómo como lo hizo pero él es el único capaz de hacer que tanto Haruka como Takane vuelvan vivos del Daze- termine de decir, Mary bajo la mirada, pero parece que lo comprendió, a decir verdad no me hubiera sorprendido que hubiera enloquecido y hubiera empezado a arrojarme cosas, después de todo prácticamente le decía que debíamos dejar morir a dos amigos, pero no podíamos hacer nada, ante el problema de que sus muertes eran las más naturales no podíamos hacer nada.

-Pero Shintaro-kun...- comenzó a hablar- la serpiente es probablemente muy precavida - dijo mientras cambiaba a lo que yo llamaba su "modo serio", la actitud resultante de ver a todos sus amigos morir una y otra vez -probablemente una vez tome un cuerpo en este mundo ella comenzara a observar a los que supuestamente son mis amigos, como evitaremos que sepa que planeamos algo?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-eso es simple- ya tenía una respuesta para ese problema- para evitar que sospeche de mi simplemente debo "morir"- conteste.

-Ehh?- Mary de nuevo cambio a su modo infantil, tal parece que cuando se preocupa por algo era cuando salía ese lado suyo.

-No estoy diciendo que moriré de verdad- la tranquilice- solo voy a fingir mi muerte para desaparecer de su "lista de observación".

-Eso no causaría sospechas-cuestión

-no, ya que hay rutas en las que yo no aparezco, de hecho hay rutas en las que ni yo ni Momo nos vemos involucrados- Mary pareció entenderlo pero aun así me adelante a su siguiente pregunta - sobre cómo voy a fingir mi muerte pues, simplemente "moriré" en lugar de Momo, por supuesto me asegurare de que mi Padre también sobreviva.

-eh pero Shintaro-kun, como sobrevivirás por ti mismo?- ah, aquí es donde se vuelve complicado.

-Bien, sobre eso Mary- le hable.

-Si?-

-Cuando finja mi muerte sería extraño que a gente me viera, sin mencionar que todo el plan se arruinaría si alguien me reconoce, por lo que...- diablos solo dilo!- crees que podría quedarme en tu casa un tiempo?- finalmente lo dije, creo que ni mi jersey era tan rojo como mi cara en ese momento.

-está bien- contesto Mary con un ligero sonrojo- si es para evitar la tragedia no hay opción.

guh realmente me sentía como una mala persona por pedirle algo como eso.

mire el reloj y me di cuenta que se me estaba acabando el tiempo

-Ah, tengo que irme, pero antes escucha Mary- le hable una vez más - si sigo escabulléndome de clases no importa que tanto la gente a mi alrededor me ignore empezara a sospechar, por lo que hasta el 15 de agosto yo no poder volver, así que esto es un adiós hasta entonces-

-entiendo Shintaro-kun, esperare hasta entonces, de paso puedo aprovechar para acomodarte una habitación- dijo con una sonrisa. enserio, esta chica era tan adorable que costaba creer que fuera una medusa, creo que sería as creíble decir que era un ángel.

-en ese caso, hasta entonces- me despedí.

-hasta entonces- se despidió ella también.

Igual que la última vez el jefe Hámster me esperaba al final del puente y me guio a la salida.

-Jefe- le hable.

-Que ocurre humano?- me respondió.

-tengo un favor que pedirte-

-de que se trata?-

-si un humano aparte de mi viene y se pierde en el bosque quiero que lo guíes de vuelta a la carretera, aunque tenga los ojos rojos- le pedí con seriedad.

-a pesar de que también tenga ojos rojos?- parecía que mi petición le extraño un poco.

-si- todavía no es el momento de que nos reunamos, si lo hacemos solo adelantaría la tragedia, lo mejor es evitar en lo posible que se junten las serpientes con la reina.

-de acuerdo, hare lo posible- u respuesta me tranquilizo un poco, necesitaba planear las cosas bien hasta entonces, no podía permitir que algo lo arruinara, por el bien de todos, fallar no era una opción.

...

Regrese a la escuela justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús, estaría libre por un tiempo, me dedicaría a pasar el tiempo con mi familia, después de todo, pasaría un largo tiempo lejos de ella.

Si, en unos meses yo iba a "morir".

...

**POV Narrador**

-_POR QUE ESTO ME PASA SIEMPRE A MI?!_—se preguntaba el chico de suéter blanco mientras era corría lejos de la ciudad.

Desde hacía un tiempo Seto había sido consciente de que las personas se le quedaban viendo, no por nada en especial, era como si simplemente de alguna manera todas las miradas terminaban inevitablemente centradas en él, Shuuya siempre se burlaba diciendo como Seto "cautivaba las miradas, por supuesto no es como si él quisiera, de hecho su habilidad se activó en el peor momento posible, en su escuela el profesor se enfermó por lo que no tuvo clases y dio la coincidencia de que en la escuela de Ayano se celebró una junta de maestros por lo que salió temprano, estaba sentado con sus hermanos en la plaza comiendo hamburguesas como siempre había deseado, cuando sin querer activo su habilidad y todas las personas cerca empezaron a acercarse y a sacarle fotos, se puso tan nervioso que salió corriendo, por supuesto la gente también empezó a perseguirlo pero se las arregló para perderlos, pero sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en un bosque por accidente y ahora estaba perdido.

-_en dónde estoy?—_se preguntaba dándose cuenta que no teñí ni idea de donde estaba, hacia y aúnas horas que se había perdido y todavía no lograba salir.

-si me demoro mucho tiempo Onee-chan se va a preocupar-

CRS CRS

-Ehh?!—seto se asustó por el ruido de unos arbustos moviéndose—qui… quien está ahí?—dijo más asustado que curioso.

De entre los arbustos vio como un venado salía, pero lo que más le extraño era que encima de él se encontraba un pequeño hámster.

El venado camino y le hizo un gesto de la cabeza de que lo siguiera, Seto un poco dudoso decidió seguir al venado y para su sorpresa el venado lo guio a la carretera.

Esto se sintió muy aliviado, se iba voltear para agradecer al venado y al hámster, pero al darse la vuelta se percató de que no estaban, se extrañó por un momento, pero decidió olvidarse de ello y caminar a casa.

…

Seto estaba nervioso parado frente a la puerta de su casa, estaba seguro de que sería regañado por sus padres y sus hermanos, pero no podía hacer algo como eso, después de todo no era como si el pudiera dormir a la intemperie, así que reuniendo valor abrió la puerta y entro.

-KOUSUKE ESTAS BIEN!—grito Ayano al ver como Seto entraba, tan pronto ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrazo al pelinegro para no dejarlo escapar.

-Kousuke te encuentras bien?—pregunto un preocupado Kano.

-en donde has estado?—pregunto igual de preocupada Kido.

_- a ya entiendo—_pensó Seto- _ no tengo que preocuparme deñada, después de todo tengo una familia que realmente me quiere—_en ese momento Seto pudo controlar sus poderes y sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés –_ si, no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo a Shuuya, a Tsubomi, y sobre todo a Onee-chan, yo ya no estoy solo—_con ese último pensamiento en mente el chico se dirigió a dormir con sus hermanos, esta noche para asegurarse de que no volviera a irse Ayano insistió en dormir con Seto, nadie se lo pudo negar, por lo que ella durmió abrazándose a él, sobra decir que Seto no pudo dormir por los nervios, aparte, a pesar de que Ayano siempre trataba a todos por igual todos notaban como ella era un poco más cariñosa con el pelinegro.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Tuve algunos problemas para conseguir ideas para el fic, desde que no sabía cómo continuar o siquiera como haría Shintaro para fingir su muerte, pero, aquí les traigo contra todo pronóstico, el quinto capítulo de Just another route.**

**Maki-imotto: creí que las parejas habían quedado claras en los fics anteriores, pero aun así te lo confirmo, si, será SetoAya, y ShinMary.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes aparecidos en este fic a excepción de los oc pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo solo los uso para formar una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más les dejo con el fic.**

**JUST ANOTHER ROUTE**

**Cap 5**

**POV Shintaro**

Regrese a la escuela justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús, estaría libre por un tiempo, me dedicaría a pasar el tiempo con mi familia, después de todo, pasaría un largo tiempo lejos de ella.

Si, en unos meses yo iba a "morir".

…

**POV ¿?**

¿En qué momento puedes decir que tu vida es una mierda? Probablemente alguna vez has escuchado a alguna persona decir que su vida era una mierda, sin embargo tú probablemente solo haya pensado: _"ese tipo está exagerando"_ o _"como si me importara"_ y si fueras uno de esos súper fanáticos religiosos probablemente fue algo como _"esa persona está así por falta de fe u oración". _Solo si esa persona fuese un conocido tuyo o tu personaje favorito de un libro, película, etc. hayas sentido lastima o un verdadero deseo de ayudar. Bueno, te hare entender que a veces hay momentos en el que la vida realmente es una mierda, pero bueno, tales momentos no siempre son eternos.

-NOBI! Baja a comer!—el grito de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-voy!—conteste sin muchas ganas.

Tu supondrías que sería extraño, pero a la edad de 10 años ya tenía el conocimiento y la madures para decir lo siguiente sin una pisca de arrepentimiento "Odio a mis padres".

Te preguntaras, como es que podrías saber que esto era realmente una verdadera declaración de odio fundamentado y no solo un berrinche infantil de un niño de 10 años, la respuesta es difícil de creer y probablemente algo digno de estar en un manga barato o en una película de mala calidad, la razón por la cual podía decir firmemente que odiaba a mis padres, la respuesta es: "no es la primera vez que tengo diez años".

-TU CREES QUE YO NO ME ESFUERZO CUNDO SOY EL QUE LOS MANTIENE!—se escuchó el grito de mi padre

Deje de ver el mar por mi ventana al escuchar los gritos y me dirigí a las escaleras, incluso estando en el segundo piso podía escuchar los gritos de mis padres mientras peleaban, probablemente mi padre haya descubierto nuevamente que mi madre le era infiel con su compañero de trabajo, o mi padre haya vuelto a cometer una estupidez borracho, a ese punto ya no me interesaba realmente, era una situación que había apreciado durante siglos, y lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabras.

Para explicar de una mejor manera esto, lo mejor sería retroceder varios "mundos" en el pasado, al primer mundo que ha existido, mientras vemos la historia de mí primer "yo", iniciando desde un momento en el que era físicamente más maduro, e intelectualmente menor. Esta historia no explica realmente nada sobre el raro fenómeno que causa que el tiempo regrese durante Agosto de XXXX, ya que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado descubrir el porqué de ello, o porque soy el único que lo recuerda, pero entenderán por qué hay momentos donde puedes decir que "la vida es una mierda". Disfrútenla, mientras yo evitare que mis estúpidos progenitores se asesinen entre sí, diviértanse.

…

**Primer mundo**

**POV Narrador**

Podemos ver un salón de clases lleno de jóvenes sonriendo y charlando entre sí a excepción del típico chico excluido por algún defecto o por mala suerte, y otro chico de cabello negro que estaba recostado sobre su pupitre aparentemente dormido, por supuesto, como la historia se tornaría aburrida si es realmente un "simple chico amargado" no tomaríamos relevancia de ese chico aparentemente excluido.

-Muy bien chicos siéntense – dijo el profesor mientras entraba al aula

-Toriyama Nobi despierta! – dijo el profesor al pelinegro.

El pelinegro ahora identificado como Nobi levanto la cabeza, haciendo a un lado los flequillos que le cubrían la vista se enderezo y se estiro.

-Buenos días profesor—dijo con simpleza y con una sonrisa irritando al profesor.

El resto de la clase transcurrió como de costumbre para él.

**POV Nobi**

Después de las ocho horas obligatorias de escuela me fui a casa.

-regrese!, aunque no es como si hubiera alguien—dijo mientras entraba en mi apartamento.

Cuando tenía doce años mis padres se divorciaron y ya que el juez decidió que ninguno era apto para cuidarme fui entregado a un orfanato, y al cumplir los 18 años se decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor para mantenerme por mi mismo así que se me concedió un apartamento barato con una habitación un baño y una cocina, los primeros dos meses me los está pagando el gobierno (milagrosamente están haciendo algo), luego yo tendré que pagarlo por mis propios medios, aunque no era algo necesario, a decir verdad, desde los 16 yo ya había obtenido un buen trabajo.

-ah! es horade trabajar- dije en cuanto vi el reloj.

Saque de un cajón un cuaderno azul y una pluma, me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo se sentía frio y como sentía un segundo cuerpo siendo creado y lentamente se separaba del mío, al mismo tiempo fui perdiendo el tacto en mi cuerpo original, y finalizaba la proyección astral.

Durante la proyección astral mi mente toma forma fuera de mi cuerpo, y al no ser un cuerpo físico soy capaz de atravesar objetos solidos sin perturbarlos y las personas no son capaces de verme, oírme o sentirme.

Atravesé las paredes de mi casa y me dirigí a un bar yakusa que quedaba a unos 150 KM de mi casa, fue muy fácil llegar ya que en mi firma astral puedo recorrer grandes distancias sin cansarme y tan rápido como si fuera en metro.

Una vez llegue a el bar me pare junto a un grupo de hombres sentados en el área VIP que parecían estar hablando de negocios, obviamente no me notaron.

Tranquilamente me recargue contra la pared y escuche todo tratando de recordar lo más que podía de su plática.

Pasando dos horas cerré mis ojos y desperté de nuevo en mi cuerpo físico, rápidamente tome la libreta azul y la pluma para apuntar con mucha prisa todo lo que podía recordar de la plática de los hombres. Por lo que pude escuchar la información era muy valiosa si lo ocultaba con tanto recelo como para hablarlo en la zona VIP.

Sí, yo trabajaba vendiendo información, gracias a mi habilidad era capaz de robar información y aprovecharme y venderla por un buen precio, el que tiene información tiene poder, era algo que todo mundo tenía claro, y era algo que aprovechaba.

Una vez termine de apuntar la información me dirigí a la sala para ver las noticias en la TV, la información extra nunca estaba demás, me llamo la atención la noticia de que al parecer trataron de tomar como rehenes a los clientes de un centro comercial.

Sé que yo mismo les vendí los códigos de seguridad a esos tipos, pero no creí que realmente fueran a hacerlo, y para colmo fallaron, bueno, no es como que eso me incumba.

Después de ver las noticias por una hora más me levante y me dirigí a la cama para dormir, pero al pasar por el espejo de mi sala note que nuevamente mi ojo izquierdo había perdido su color hasta parecerse al de un ciego, esto pasaba cada vez que usaba la proyección astral, pero se recupera después de unas horas por lo que no me preocupo mucho, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

…

Al día siguiente me desperté y después de arreglarme me dirigí a la escuela, todo el día transcurrió normalmente, y de manera pacífica, una vez terminaron las clases me dirigí a mi casa tal vez desde el punto de vista de las personas mi forma de vida era un poco solitario (no tenía ningún amigo), pero comparado a la vida que lleve de pequeño, en la que fui agredido tanto por mi madre como mi padre, esta vida era la más pura felicidad, realmente deseaba que nunca terminaran estos días.

Pero cuando iba de camino a vender la información que obtuve ayer…

CRACK

Escuche el sonido de algo agrietándose, lego vi como el aire se rompía revelando un mecanismo parecido a los engranes de un reloj, finalmente todo el espacio se terminó de romper y caí al aparente vacío.

No parecía que la vida iba a dejarme contento.

…

-felicidades, es un varón—escuche el sonido de una mujer, por la cercanía de su voz pareciera que me estuviera cargando, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una enfermera que efectivamente me estaba cargado, no me tomo mucho tiempo procesarlo, el "es un varón" que la enfermera dijo, y el hecho de que fuera capaz de cargarme sin ningún esfuerzo eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que de alguna manera había vuelto a nacer.

Llore, no creo que nadie haya pensado que fuera extraño viniendo de un bebe recién nacido, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar por el mismo infierno no podía hacer más que llorar.

Mis peores temores se cumplieron, no importaban las pequeñas diferencia que hubieran entre un mundo u otro, o lo mucho que me esforzara, siempre era lo mismo, mis padres se peleaba, tiraban su matrimonio al carajo y yo siempre termine dañado por las balas perdidas una y otra vez… una y otra vez… una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, UNA Y OTRA VEZ!.

Al final, ni siquiera el suicidio tenía sentido, y lo intente tantas veces, pero al darme cuenta de que siempre volvía a despertar en el hospital como un recién nacido deje de intentarlo, al final pareciera que la vida era realmente una mierda.

…

**Mundo actual**

**POV Narrador**

Vemos a Nobi en su cuarto con su cuerpo cubierto de moretones mirando por la ventana.

-Ara? Ya vieron mi historia? Eso fue rápido, como pueden ver estoy destinado a vivir una desgracia poco después de finalmente conseguir algo de paz, muy lamentable no? Jaja.

-Hm? Porque tengo tantos moretes, bueno eso es porque mis padres volvieron a perder el control, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa así que no se preocupen, por otro lado miren por ahí—dijo señalando la playa

-todos los 15 de Agosto de XXXX llega una familia y siempre muere el padre, pero miren ahí, el niño vino un día antes, eso no había pasado antes, normalmente me acercaría a darle una mano pero, mi cuerpo en estos momento… no puede… mover…se—con esas últimas palabras el pelinegro se desmayó.

**POV Shintaro**

A escondidas de mis padre me escape a la playa un día antes, las preparaciones estaban listas, el día de mañana mi hermana y mi padre vivirían, y yo "moriría" en su lugar.

…

**POV Narrador.**

Ignorantes de todos los sucesos y tragedias que se llevaban y estaban a punto de llevarse a cabo, la familia Tateyama vivía un periodo de completa felicidad, especialmente entre dos de sus más jóvenes integrantes.

-ONEE-CHAN léeme un cuento—decía un pequeño Seto de 8 años.

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea hoy?—dijo una sonriente Ayano de 10 años.

-quiero escuchar el cuento del príncipe que rescata a la princesa del dragón—dijo emocionado.

-de acuerdo, hm? Y Shuuya y Tsubomi—pregunto Ayano curiosa.

-ya están durmiendo—respondió Seto.

-ya veo, bueno entonces empecemos, ven sube—le dijo Ayano a Seto, este se sentó entre Ayano y el libro haciendo que Ayano lo abrasara por detrás para poder leer el cuento.

-hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy lejano, había una hermosa princesa que era adorada por todos en el castillo, pero un día, un malvado Dragón llego a el reino, y causando estragos en el castillo secuestro a la princesa y la llevo a su cueva, el rey desesperado puso una recompensa a quien rescatara a su hija. Muchos caballeros en busca de la recompensa desafiaron al dragón en un intento de rescatar a la princesa, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. El rey había perdido esperanzas en volver a ver a su hija, pero un aldeano, que había estado desde siempre enamorado de la princesa decidió retar a la bestia, y guiado por su gran amor el mato al dragón y rescato a la princesa. En el reino se celebró una gran fiesta en honor al valiente aldeano que rescato a la princesa, y durante el festival, el aldeano le propuso matrimonio a la princesa, a lo que ella gustosa acepto, y el mismo rey organizo la boda, y vivieron felices para siempre—termino de contar Ayano.

-wohhhh—dijo Seto aparentemente sorprendido por el cuento (aunque era como la décima vez que lo escuchaba)—oye onee-chan, el aldeano no tenía miedo?

-no, porque el amor que sentía por la princesa le daba fuerzas y lo hacía valiente.—contesto Ayano.

-genial. Oh, onee-chan que es "matrimonio"?—pregunto inocentemente Seto.

-mmm… es cuando quieres mucho a alguien y le pides si quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo… supongo—contesto Ayano.

-entonces… cuando sea grande me casare con onee-chan—dijo Seto completamente feliz.

-ehh… espera Kousuke, eso lo tienes que decidir cuando seas más grande—dijo completamente sonrojada Ayano.

-pero… yo quiero estar siempre contigo… no quieres?—dijo Seto con un rostro que solo puede ser descrito de una forma; "cara de perrito.

-e… e… de acuerdo—dijo Ayano mas roja que su característica bufanda.

-yeyyyyy! Me casare con onee-chan—decía Seto saltando por todas partes.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, los padres de Ayano se encontraban viendo la adorable escena a través de la abertura de la puerta.

-parece que ya tenemos nuero, querido—dijo una sonriente Ayaka.

-sol espera a que intente ponerle una mano encima a Ayano y lo mandare a volar con mi puño—dijo Kenjirou mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Realmente eran días felices para la familia Tateyama.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
